Laws of Time
THE LAWS OF TIME Time is the fourth dimension. Time is a frequency. One common timing frequency governs and shapes all third-dimensional phenomena.Time travel is the concept of moving between different moments in time in a manner analogous to moving between different points in space, either sending objects (or in some cases just information) backwards in time to a moment before the present, or sending objects forward from the present to the future without the need to experience the intervening period (at least not at the normal rate). The Laws of Time were a set of guidelines and laws guiding what a time traveller may do. As opposed to physical Laws, which were observations of constants of behavior found in nature (ie The Laws of Motion or Gravitation), the Laws of Time were rules or guidelines put in place to prevent massive changes to the primary timeline by time travellers.Several truths have been uncovered as more instances of time travel have occurred. Collectively these truths are known as temporal law. Several hundred books have been written on the subject. Multiple universes hypothesis There are an infinite number of universes, one for each possibility. So one universe would have a live grandfather, and another universe would have a dead one. Or else, maybe the universe would annihilate itself, for such a paradox would defy its laws. Another theory concerning the classic grandfather paradox is that such an event would create a new universe, one in which the aforementioned deed was committed. This would not effect the committer's universe, nor the committer himself.Within any given timeline, there is no limit to the number of time gates that may link the timeline to others. The existence of multiple time gates being open simultaneously in a single timeline can lead to numerous permutations of interconnected timelines. Copyright © Time Core Technologies,Inc There are also other hypotheses about this paradox and time travel in general. THE LAWS OF TIME The four laws of time, also known as Time Laws,found within the -the Temporal Grimiere Great Book of Time-the are simple rules which are the only constraints on time travel. Although only a regulation, it is a pseudo-physical barrier as well, because the very concept of the laws of time is built into the heart of the every Time Mechine or Temporal Warp generator. It is impossible to remove these circuits without destroying the Time Mechine. To prevent abuse of the laws of time, the Time Mechine can utilise built-in controls that will ensure that the laws of time are complied with. There are four central laws of time which are the pillars upon which modern time travel stands. Each individual law is given a mention below. 1. The first law of time states that no individual is allowed to meet themselves, as that would constitute a temporal paradox and would almost certainly change history. Basically, the law insists that time-streams must be kept linear. 2. The second law of time complements the first by stating that no-one is allowed to interfere with their own personal time line (i.e. history). This ensures that a time traveller cannot wipe himself out as changing one's own history would definitely effect oneself. This is actually a specific case of the 1st law. 3. The third law of time simply states that the Blinovitch limitation effect must not take place. The Blinovitch limitation effect itself is not a rule but a physical and temporal effect that always occurs when history tries to repeat itself. In essence, the Blinovitch limitation effect prevents one from repeatedly returning to an event in order to change the outcome, whether for the good or the bad. 4. The fourth law of time states that no-one is allowed to travel back in time on the planet or homeworld of Atlantis, for any reason. This is because many events in the history of ancient Atlantis were essential to the creation of time travel and to the fate of many civilisations.This also,is protected by the Old Universe,having closed by other future newer multiply realities,by way shutting down the original time gate to that old reality. 5. The fifth law of time states that the No temporal event -- from the collision of planets to a subatomic event at the quantum level -- is spontaneous. Nothing is random. Every event in the multi Universe was caused by something, and every causal event has an effect on something. 6. The Sixth law of time states that Temporal divergence results when the natural chain of causal events is broken by a spontaneous event arising from another causal continuum -- e.g., a time gate,jump gate being opened or built to gain access to or from a future timeline or alternate worldline. 7. The Seventh law of time states that Taking technology to the past changes history using knowledge from another timeline, either for evil or good, or sometimes accidentally may alter the events of Temporal History and it's usage must avoid or carefully controlled-depending on the advancements of the specific situated timeline,to prevent temporal contaimination of said worldline.Admendment;Members of the Legion of Time Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and other Temporal Agents can use disguised advanced technology,such as a replicator wand,disguised as a fountain or ball point pen and so forth,on covert spying or field operations,to avoid detection. 8. The laws provide pseudo-physical constraints on the limit of variation of time travel and are implemented via the central computer and the navigational computer systems, and are enforced by coordinate modification, the process of altering user-set coordinates which would force the Time Mechine to break a Time Law. This, though, does not mean that you can whiz around the universe as you please. In addition to the laws of time, a section of Temporal law, Article 214, has been laid down to regulate time travel and related matters. For reference purposes, a summary of this law has been included in the Appendix. Valde Libri of Vicis “biblia sacrachrónos |valign="top" |(TV series)|Star Trek|| ]]|| valign="top"|Television|| valign="top"|Time Machine Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. · COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . Idiots are a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics. Happy Hanover Production,Inc ‘’Life With Jonesie”” is a trademark of ’Life With Jonesie’’ Comics. · The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. All right reserved MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. · All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., Unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc. Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc.